Bonne surprise!
by lowe51
Summary: Même cassé une fontaine au chocolat peut servir...


Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que Naruto ramena Sasuke à Konoha.

N'ayant plus d'endroit et afin qu'il ne parte plus Naruto l'invita.

Cela fait maintenant 4 ans que Sasuke à réintégrer la team 7.

N'ayant plus d'excuse pour rester Saï parti.

Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que Sasuke peut repartir en mission.

N'ayant plus rien avoir avec l'Akatsuki, Tsunade avait dit oui.

Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que Naruto et Sasuke ce sont rendus compte de leur envies et de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

N'ayant plus dix ans, l'abstinence est leur torture permanente.

Cela fait maintenant 1 ans que Kakashi et Sakura sont ensemble.

N'ayant plus sa douceur d'autrefois Sakura fractura le poignet de Kakashi lors de leur première fois.

DDDDDDRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNG !

_Et merde ! jura un jeune homme allongé sur son lit

Il se leva, mit vite fais un jogging et alla ouvrir avant que la sonnerie ne réveille son colocataire.

_B'jour, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan.

Il avait devant lui deux jeunes femmes la première qui s'appelait Sakura a de long cheveux rose bonbon et d'impressionnant yeux verts mais ce n'était pas la seule chose impressionnante chez elle. Il y avait son front qui était d'une largeur douteuse et aussi sont total manque de poitrine accentuer par celle bien présente de sa voisine qui avait quand à elle de long cheveux noir laissé détachée avec de beaux et grands yeux violet très clair mais vraiment très clair, et évidemment se nommait Hinata. Naruto quand à lui avait des cheveux hirsutes et dorées par le soleil avec d'incroyable yeux couleurs océans avec une peau halée et une musculature comme il faut ni trop ni pas assez. Il faisait a peu près 1m96 et il ne faut surtout pas oublié ses trois moustache qui ornait chacune de ses deux joues ce qui lui donnait un air de prédateur. Bref, ce type était tout simplement 1m96 de pure beauté virile. Il se poussa de l'embrasure de la porte pour inviter les filles à entrer ce qu'elle firent de suite. C'est en pénétrant dans l'appartement chaleureux de leurs amies que Naruto leur demanda :

_Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Et c'est avec lassitude que Sakura lui répondit par une question :

_Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on ait?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Hinata cachait quelque chose derrière son dos et se dandinait tranquillement.

_T'as quoi derrière le dos ? Et non je sais pas quel jours on ait pourquoi ? Demanda t-il dubitatif

_Quel tact...souffla notre charmante jeune fille à la crinière rose

_V-voilà, commença doucement la brune, joy-joyeuses Saint-Valentin ! Lachait- elle dans un souffle en lui mettant dans les mains un petit paquet de chocolats et de partir en courant. Naruto surpris regarda Sakura indécis.

_Bon, je t'explique. Ce matin Hinata m'as téléphoné pour me demander de l'accompagner chez toi afin de te remette les chocolats que tu as dans les mains car aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours elle ajouta, la Saint-Valentin le jour des amoureux, Cupidon enfin je sais pas moi...

_Alors, pourquoi elle me donne des chocolats ? Demanda-t-il surpris

_Pfff, quel abruti ! Elle te donne des chocolats parce qu'elle t'aime...enfin elle croit t'aimer. Murmura-t-elle dans son coin.

Naruto regarda le paquet qui était dans ces mains et le posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et alla en direction de sa chambre. Sakura ce demandant ce qu'il allait encore faire le suivit, elle le vit allongé sur son lit dans une intense réflexion.

_A quoi tu pense ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

Et sans réfléchir il lui réponda :

_Sasuke...

Sakura d'abord surprise par la révélation de son ami se radoucit en voyant la mine si sérieuse qu'arborait le blond si rarement et voyant qu'il l'avait oublier partit sans un bruit de l'appartement.

Après d'intense réflexion Naruto se mit en tête de faire des chocolats pour celui qui hantait ses nuits...

Il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant de mettre un jean délavée et un t-shirt noir qui bien sûr le mettait en valeur et d'aller à la boutique du coin pour acheter du chocolat noir 75% le chocolat préféré de Sasuke.

Quand il rentra chez lui la première chose qu'il vit fut un beau brun torse nu à la peau laiteuse, au yeux et aux cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit et cette fine musculature développé pendant les entraînement et les missions. Il reprit ces esprits quand Sasuke sortit de son champ de vision pour aller dans sa chambre sans même lui accorder un regard. Habitué par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, il alla directement dans la cuisine pour y ranger ses achats. Il était environ 19h30 quand il commença à faire à manger car oui c'était au tour de Naruto de faire à manger. Ce soir là il fit des pâtes à la carbonnara avec pour dessert une fontaine au chocolat avec divers fruits comme fraise, banane, kiwi, pomme, poire...

Quand à Sasuke il était dans sa chambre, allonger sur son lit en train de lire un livre, enfin fassont de parler car il survolait les pages. Ces pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers un certain blondinet, il avait pris sa décision, il dirait ce soir à Naruto qu'il le voulait sien.

Après tout c'était la Saint-Valentin, non ?

Quand une agréable odeur de lardon et crème fraîche vint lui chatouiller les narines, c'est alors qu'il se leva pour aller mettre la table.

_Salut ! Lança joyeusement Naruto à l'attention de son ami

_S'lut...

Une fois les fruits coupés, le chocolat dans la fontaine et le plat près il se mirent à table. Le repas se déroula en silence ce qui ne dérangeait aucun des deux colocataires car ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour ce dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand ce fut l'heure du dessert et que Sasuke vit la fontaine de chocolat que son coéquipier avait acheté l'après-midi même écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

_Il sait que c'est la saint-Valentin aujourd'hui ? _

_A t-il fait exprès ? _

_Veut-il me faire passer comme message que lui aussi il m'aime ?_

_Y-a-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance que ce soit sa ?_

Plein de penser fusèrent dans le crâne du brun. Devant le silence de son colocataire Naruto fut un peu dessus mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il brancha la fontaine qui se mit à faire couler le chocolat, content qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident il se remit à table pour manger ses fruits trempés de bon chocolat noir...

Jusqu'à ce que la fontaine commence à envoyer du chocolat partout dans la salle à manger de nos deux ninjas. Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à éviter les jets de chocolat ce qui par contre n'était pas le cas du blond qui lui en avait partout. Il eut enfin la bonne idée de débrancher la machine. Quand il se retourna pour s'excuser il fut déstabiliser par le regard de son ami.

_Du désir ? De la passion ? De l'envie ? De l'-l'amour ?_

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser.

_Serait-il possible qu'il m'aime aussi ?_

_Non, c'est impossible...mais ce regard..._

Il fut surpris de sentir une main dans la sienne pour la sentir le traîner dans la salle de bain. Le brun n'en pouvait plus voir son kitsune totalement désemparer et recouvert de la tête aux pieds de chocolat était vraiment bandant, il commençait d'ailleurs à ce sentir à l'étroit...

Une fois dans le salle de bains il fit asseoir le blond sur un tabouret et lui enleva son t-shirt rempli de chocolat.

Surpris par les agissement de son ami il se laissa faire.

Sasuke lui admira le corps d'Apollon qu'était celui de son meilleur ami.

Sentant qu'il ne faisait plus rien Naruto repris ses esprit et regarda son vis-à-vis pour le voir le regarder avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et c'est à ce moment là que tout bascula. Le blond pris l'autre par les hanches pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur ses genoux face à lui et de l'embrasser.

_Sois sa passe soit sa casse...pensa t-il_

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit les bras du brun passer ses bras autour de son cou pour répondre à son baiser. Et c'est au même moment que Naruto cessa de réfléchir et tout ce passa très rapidement...

Il enleva d'abord le t-shirt de son futur amant pour goûter à cette peau qu'il désirait tant, de descendre un peu plus bas en cadence avec les gémissement du brun qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Lécha, suça, mordilla et joua avec les petits bouts de chair rose et dur qui faisait trembler l'ex nukenin sous ses mains. Le blond en voulait plus, donc il fit se relever Sasuke qui avait maintenant du mal à tenir sur ces jambes et lui enleva sa ceinture avant de défaire sa braguette pour laisser tomber son pantalon à ses chevilles. Il plaqua alors ces lèvres sur le boxer de celui qu'il aimait à l'endroit précis de son érection ce qui le fit s'écrouler par terre. Content de l'effet causé le blond se leva de son tabouret pour ce mettre à quatre patte au-dessus de son partenaire, il laissa Sasuke joué avec sa bouche pour enlever le dernier vêtement du brun et pris en bouche le membre douloureux de son meilleur ami pour faire des mouvements long et lent à la fois ce qui fit lâché des râles de frustration au porteur du sharingan.

_Na-naru...plus vi-vite...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait le réceptacle de Kyubi accéléra le rythme. Juste avant que le brun jouisse dans sa bouche, Naruto se retira et commença à ce déshabiller sous le regard brillant de Sasuke qui n'était plus capable de faire quoi que se soit à part faire entendre son plaisir.

Le porteur du renard à neuf queux chercha dans un placard avant de trouver un préservatif qu'il mit sur son membre dressé. Il présenta alors deux doigts à son amant qui bien évidemment les pris en bouche avant de les suçoter pour les lubrifier au maximum. Chose faite le blond présenta un premier doigt à l'entrer si intime de son amant pour le pénétrer doucement.

Cela fit bizarre au porteur du sharingan qui sentit une intrusion en lui et lâcha un petit cri de douleur quand l'autre fit entrer un deuxième doigt pour faire de léger va-et-viens avant de faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer au mieux.

Quand ce fut trop pour Naruto il retira ces doigt pour présenter sa verge à la place de ses doigt pour s'introduire dans le corps de son amant, il du prendre sur lui pour ne pas commencer à donner de puissant coup de butoir mais en voyant les larmes perler aux coins des yeux de son homme fit un effort. Quand il sentit le corps sous lui bouger pour lui dire que c'était OK il s'en donna à cœur joie commençant d'abord doucement il alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort pour ressortir et ré-rentrer en touchant avec force la prostate de Sasuke qui lui criait son plaisir et le nom de son amant à pleine voix tellement la sensation était forte. La jouissance fut proche pour Naruto qui se déversa dans le préservatif quand il sentit l'étau de chair se serrer de plus en plus sur lui et le liquide chaud de son ami sur leur torses en sueur.

Il se retira et enleva le préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle pas loin.

_Héhé, va falloir prendre une douche...rigola le blond en tentant de reprendre une respiration normal.

_Ouais... répondit faiblement Sasuke.

Naruto se releva et voyant la détresse de son ami le porta comme une princesse dans la douche. Une fois fini ils allèrent tout les deux s'effondrer dans le lit du blond mais avant de s'endormir Naruto pris Sasuke dans ses bras et avant que Morphée l'emporte aux pays des rêves :

_Joyeuse saint-Valentin mon Sasu-chan...

Bon je sais ce n'est pas la saint-Valentin mais bon j'avais trop envie de l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu plus qu'à moi.

Review ?

Ah, et pour les fautes j'espère qu'elles ne vous ont pas brûler les yeux sinon j'espère que vous supporter bien la douleur !


End file.
